tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
The Unmentionables
[[Datei:TMNT V1 14 01.jpg|thumb|250px|''TMNT'' Vol. 1 #14]]The Unmentionables ("Die Unerwähnbaren") ist eine Geschichte aus der ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles''-Comicserie von den Mirage Studios. Details *'Erstveröffentlichung:' Februar 1988 *'Ausgabe:' TMNT Vol.1 #14 *'Story und Zeichnungen:' Kevin Eastman *'Tusche': Eric Talbot *'Text': Steve Lavigne Kontinuität Zur chronologischen Comic-Liste *'Vorheriges Kapitel': "Casey Jones, Private Eye" *'Nächstes Kapitel': "Return to New York, Book One" Vorkommende Charaktere *thumb|250px|Der vollständige TitelumschlagTeenage Mutant Ninja Turtles **Casey Jones und April O'Neil **Leonardo, Michelangelo, Raphael und Donatello *Howard *Mr. Cudworth alias der Texaner, Howards Arbeitgeber *die Smengie Brothers *Louis Audet, ein Ladenbesitzer *Sid Jones (erwähnt) Handlung thumb|180px|left|Der ultimative DiebstahlEines winterlichen Tages im verschneiten Northampton, Massachusetts. Casey Jones hat sich in die Rolle eines fiktiven Detektivs hineinversetzt und sucht nach irgendetwas, was seinen unruhigen Geist beschäftigen kann. Während er durch die Straßen wandert, erinnert er sich an die Orte aus seiner Kindheit, so unter anderem den Gemischtwarenladen Louie's Variety in der Centre Street und dessen Werbefigur auf dem Aushängeschild des Ladens, eine große Kuh aus Messing. Doch als er am Laden ankommt, macht er eine bestürzende Entdeckung: Die Große Kuh ist spurlos verschwunden! thumb|180px|Der verhinderte ErmittlerCasey schaltet sofort die Polizei ein, um dem Verschwinden einer seiner liebsten Kindheitserinnerung auf die Spur zu kommen. Doch der Fall geht ihn so persönlich was an, dass er anstelle des herbeigekommenen Polizisten spontan die Ermittlungen zu übernehmen beginnt, bis der Beamte ihn ruheheischend beiseite schiebt. Zudem nimmt der Polizist die Sache bei weitem nicht so ernst wie Casey, so dass jener sich trotzig gezwungen sieht, die Nachforschung nach der Kuh und ihre Wiederbeschaffung in die eigene Hand zu nehmen. thumb|180px|left|Nach einer langen, kalten Nacht...Am nächsten Morgen ist Casey immer noch nicht auf die Farm zurückgekehrt. Die Turtles machen sich Sorgen um ihn, und April ist wütend, da sie ohne Casey und seinen Wagen den alten, verrosteten Farmtruck nehmen muss, um zu ihrem Arbeitsplatz - einem Diner, mit dem sie das nötige Geld für sich und ihre Freunde verdient - zu kommen. Gerade in dem Moment wankt Casey als regelrechter menschlicher Eiszapfen zur Tür herein, kippt ihnen entkräftet vor die Füße und versucht ihnen das Verschwinden der Großen Kuh zu schildern, was die Turtles annehmen lässt, er rede im Delirium. thumb|180px|Allzu heimliches GeredeDa April sich nicht weiter aufhalten kann, überlässt sie Casey den Händen der Turtles und eilt mit dem Truck zum Diner. Dort hört sie zufällig zwei sich verdächtig verhaltende Männer miteinander reden, und einer - ein eher abgerissener Bursche - von ihnen erwähnt eine Kuh, bevor sein Gesprächspartner - ein Mann im Anzug - ihm wütend den Mund zuhält und ihn anweist, ihm solche Informationen gefälligst an der Rezeption des Hotels Northampton fürs Zimmer 213 zu hinterlassen. April, die in ihrer Eile Caseys Schilderungen nur mit halbem Ohr zugehört hat, beginnt sich nun zu wundern, wo sie das mit der Kuh schon mal gehört hat, als sie dann einen Zeitungsartikel sieht, in dem das Verschwinden der Großen Kuh publik gemacht wird. Sofort zählt sie eins und eins zusammen, ruft Casey an und gibt die Hinweise, die sie aufgeschnappt hat, brühwarm an ihn weiter. Dabei wird sie jedoch vom Mann im Anzug, der sich gerade zum Gehen anschickt, zufällig belauscht, und dieser beginnt April argwöhnisch im Auge zu behalten... thumb|250px|left|Undercover im HotelKaum dass Casey diese Neuigkeit erfahren hat. eilt er auf der Stelle zum Hotel, ohne Aprils Vorschlag, sich dort mit ihm zu treffen, abzuwarten. An der Rezeption versucht er dem Namen des Mannes im Anzug auf die Spur zu kommen, doch sein ungeschicktes Vorgehen treibt die alte, energische Empfangsdame dazu, ihn rauswerfen zu lassen. Draußen wird Casey von April überrascht, und nachdem sie von seinem dürftigen Ergebnis erfahren hat, infiltriert sie selbst das Hotel. Schon gleich im Foyer landet sie einen Glückstreffer: Sie läuft beinahe dem Mann im Anzug aus dem Diner vor die Nase, der sich mit seinem Arbeitsgeber - allem Anschein ein Texaner - über eine Glückwunschfeier für dessen Tochter und ihren erfolgreichen Abschluss vom Smith College bespricht. Der Mann im Anzug, der vom Texaner "Howard" genannt wird, hat die Party gleich für diese Nacht organisiert, und April bekommt aus ihrem Gespräch sogar die Zeiten mit, in denen die beiden Männer mit der Feier beschäftigt sein werden! thumb|250px|Heißer Fund in Zimmer 215Und so, am selben Abend, fahren Casey und April, fein ausstaffiert, mit dem Truck und den (sehr skeptischen) Turtles zur Party im Hotel. Während die beiden sich unter die Gäste mischen, um so vielleicht mehr über dieses ominöse Geschäöft mit der Kuh zu erfahren, steigen die Turtles über die Außenfassade ins Hotelzimmer 213 ein. Beim Durchsuchen der Suite wird Michelangelo unter dem Bett schnell fündig und fördert eine Akte mit zahlreichen Fotos zutage, die die Kuh, Louies Laden, den geheimnisvollen Howard und den Texaner zeigen. Dieser Fund lässt ihre Zweifel schnell verfliegen; doch als zusätzliche Seltsamkeit fällt ihnen erst jetzt auf, dass sie sich eigentlich im Raum 215 - das heißt im falschen Zimmer - befinden! thumb|250px|left|Aus der Pfanne ins Feuer!Währenddessen hat sich April auf der Feier vergeblich nach einer Spur auf die Kuh umgehört, und zudem hat sich Casey ohne Ankündigung von ihr getrennt. Genau da wird sie von Howard gesehen und erkannt; als er sich auf April zubewegt, ergreift sie schnell die Flucht durch die nächstbeste Tür und in einen Hotelkorridor. Als Howard ihr nachfolgt, schlüpft sie in das nächste offene Zimmer, wo sie auf drei abgerissene Burschen trifft, die sich die Gebrüder Smengie nennen. In ihrer Panik bittet April die drei Männer um Hilfe, doch nur ein paar Augenblicke später muss sie feststellen, dass sie stattdessen punktgenau vom Regen in der Traufe gelandet ist - denn die Smengie-Brüder arbeiten nämlich für Howard und den Texaner, die gleich hintereinander im selben Zimmer eintreffen! Howard nimmt sogleich April gefangen und knebelt sie, und der Texaner übergibt den Brüdern die erste Hälfte von zehn Millionen Dollar für die Aufgabe, die sie über Howard untereinander ausgehandelt haben. Howard besteht nachdrücklich darauf, dass die Smengies auch April mitnehmen und ihr kein Haar krümmen, bis er sich später persönlich um sie kümmern kann. Danach übergibt er den Brüdern noch eine Adresse, bevor sie das Hotel mit ihrer Gefangenen durch den Hinterausgang verlassen. thumb|180px|Die EntführungZur gleichen Zeit im Zimmer 215 wollen die Turtles sich verdrücken, weil sie fühlen, dass ihnen dieser Fall über den Kopf zu wachsen droht und sie daher lieber die Polizei einschalten sollten. Als aber Leonardo durch das Fenster hinunterklettern will, sieht er, wie April von den Smengie-Brüdern zu ihrem Wagen geschafft wird. Hastig seilen sich die Turtles aus dem Fenster, doch sie kommen zu spät, um die Brüder am Wegfahren zu hindern. Daher schnappen sie sich kurz entschlossen den Truck und beginnen ihnen so unauffällig wie möglich zu folgen. thumb|180px|left|Caseys AlleingangIndessen ist Casey wieder zur Party zurückgekehrt und hat Aprils Verschwinden bemerkt. Da er nicht weiß, was er tun soll, zieht er sich zum Nachdenken in eine Toilette zurück. Gleich darauf aber kommen zwei weitere Männer auf die Toilette, die sich angeregt über einen bevorstehenden Jahrmarkt und eine Kuh unterhalten, die dort in einem Wettbewerb antreten soll. Casey, der vor den beiden versteckt in einer Zelle hockt und nur Bruchstücke des Gesprächs mitbekommt, kommt vor Aufregung auf falsche Schlüsse und bricht sofort zum Parkplatz auf, um zu einem Mann namens Morrigan Whitty zu fahren, bei dem die Kuh untergebracht ist. Als er aber auf den Parkplatz kommt, ist der Truck bereits verschwunden, und so ruft Casey sich ein Taxi. thumb|250px|Die wahre Story der Großen KuhDie Turtles haben die Smengie-Brüder zu ihrer im nahen Wald gelegenen Schrottwerkstatt verfolgt, wo sie im Inneren die in einem Tuch eingewickelte Große Kuh und April auf einem Stuhl gefesselt festhalten. Nachdem sie aus Neugier Aprils Kebel entfernen, wettert diese sofort los, dass ihre Freunde sie schon da raushauen werden. Frustriert über diese Offenbarung sehen die Turtles keine andere Wahl, als Aprils Drohungen wahr werden zu lassen, und überwältigen die Smengies nach kurzem Kampf. Als die Turtles dann ihre Gefangenen verhören, erzählt ihnen ihr Anführer Mikal zunächst, dass sie und Louie (angeblich ihr Bruder) mit der Kuh, die aus ihrem Familienbesitz stammt, aus dem osteuropäischen Land Slavakia geflohen sind, das von einem Diktator erobert wurde. Der Texaner, Mr. Cudworth, ist ein Kunstliebhaber, der ihnen die Kuh abkaufen und ihnen damit das Geld verschaffen wollte, um wieder nach Hause zurückkehren zu können; und sie hatten die Kuh gestohlen, weil Louie sie angeblich nicht hergeben wollte. Doch als April die gigantische Summe nennt, die Cudworth und die Smengies miteinander vereinbart haben, enttarnen sie diese Geschichte schnell als ein Lügengespinst, und so gesteht Mikal ihnen die Wahrheit: Die Große Kuh besteht nicht aus Messing, sondern aus purem Gold, und sie wollten sie verkaufen, um dann das Geld mit ihrem Volk zu teilen, nachdem der Diktator vor kurzem gestürzt wurde! thumb|180px|left|Die Schein-EpressungDa die Turtles vermuten, dass die Sache noch mehr Antworten parat hat als ihnen die Smengies gegeben haben, beschließen sie, Cudworth eine Falle zu stellen. Sie sichern sich zuerst eine Kamera und ein Tonbandgerät aus dem Truck und dem Schuppen der Smengies; dann rufen sie Codworth im Hotel an und geben vor, dass sich der Preis für die Kuh um weitere fünf Millionen erhöht hat und der Deal noch heute nacht vonstatten geben soll - ansonsten erfährt die Polizei die ganze Geschichte! Wütend über diese Erpressung sammelt Cudworth Howard und seine restlichen Bodyguards um sich und bricht stante pede zum Versteck der Smengies auf. thumb|180px|Caseys FettnäpfchenIndessen gelangt Casey nach vielem ungeduldigen Drängeln auf die Farm von Morrigan Whitty und begibt sich aufgeregt zum Schuppen. Doch als er dort das Licht einschaltet, fndet er zu seiner immensen Überraschung eine lebendige Kuh vor, und Whitty empfängt ihn mit vorgehaltener Schrotflinte. Mit einer diesmal geschickteren Ausrede - er behauptet, er sei von einem Magazin namens Farm Life News - kann Casey sich aus dieser Verlegenheit zurückziehen und bedrängt den Taxifahrer zu einer raschen Rückkehr zum Hotel. thumb|180px|left|Standoff am Smengie Junk ShopIn der Zwischenzeit haben sich die Turtles und April auf ihre bevorstehende Aktion vorbereitet: Sie haben vor, den Verbrechern per Kamera und Tonband ein Geständnis zu entlocken und sie dann für die Polizei festzunageln. In Verkleidung erwarten die Turtles zusammen mit der noch eingewickelten Kuh die Ankunft von Cudworth und seinen Männern, während April mit der Kamera auf dem Dach der Werkstatt Position genommen hat. Als die Gangster eintreffen, erkennt Howard schnell, dass sie es nicht mit den Smengie-Brüdern zu tun haben, doch bevor der Deal über die Bühne gehen soll, verlangt Cudworth die Kuh zu sehen. Als Michelangelo aber die Abdeckung aufschneidet, entdecken die Beteiligten zu ihrer Überraschung und Wut, dass die Kuh nichts als eine Attrappe ist! Gleich darauf folgt die zweite unangenehme Überraschung: Die Smengies haben sich in der Zwischenzeit von ihren Fesseln befreit und rasen nun mit der echten goldenen Kuh auf und davon! Zuerst will Cudworth Rache an den Turtles für ihren "Betrug" nehmen, doch Howard kann ihn dazu überreden, zuerst die Kuh wieder einzufangen. So rasen Cudworth und seine Leute den Smengies hinterher, dicht gefolgt von April und den Turtles im Truck. thumb|180px|Jäger des verlorenen SchatzesAuf ihrer Flucht jedoch kreuzen die Smengie-Brüder den Weg von Caseys Taxi, und natürlich erkennt Casey die Große Kuh sofort wieder. Sofort zwingt Casey den Fahrer, das Taxi umzudrehen und gehörigst Gas zu geben, und als sie nahe genug herangekommen sind, klettert Casey auf die Motorhaube des Wagens und springt von dort rücklings auf die goldene Kuh! Dann arbeitet er sich zum Dach der Fahrerkabine vor, wo er den Smengies einen solchen Schreck einjagt, dass diese das Steuer verreißen und abseits der Straße im Graben landen. thumb|left|180px|Das wahre Gesicht des Mr. HowardBevor sich Casey die Smengies vorknöpfen kann, folgt gleich der dritte Paukenschlag dieses Abends. Howard enthüllt sich nämlich als ein Agent des amerikanischen Geheimdienstes und Mr. Cudworth als einen internationalen Spion und Hehler von Nationalschätzen namens Emil Bruzeniak! Er hält alle Anwesenden mit vorgehaltener Waffe in Schach und ruft Verstärkung herbei, die binnen weniger Augenblicke mit mehreren Hubschraubern mit Suchscheinwerfern vor Ort anrückt. Als April und die Turtles zum Ort des Geschehens kommen und diesen unerwarteten Andrang bemerken, steigen die Turtles sofort aus dem Wagen aus, und April setzt die Fahrt alleine fort. Gerade als Howard Casey wegen seiner Rolle bei diesen Geschehnissen verhören will, kommt April hinzu; sie und Howard erkennen sich wieder, und so beginnen die beiden dem Agenten von ihrer Suche nach der Kuh zu erzählen. Auf Howards Fragen bezüglich der Turtles antworten die beiden ihm einfach, dass sie Freunde von ihnen sind, die ihr Mitwirken in diesem Fall gerne anonym halten möchten. thumb|180px|The UnmentionablesNatürlich ist Howard am Ende der Schilderungen nicht sehr begeistert von Caseys und Aprils Einmischung, doch da sie ihm schon ein wenig geholfen haben, diesen Fall nach zwei Jahren Undercoverarbeit zu knacken, sieht er noch einmal darüber hinweg und kündigt an, die Sache unter der Rubrik "Unerwähnbares" ("Unmentionables") zu den Akten zu legen. Die Turtles sehen aus der Deckung des Waldes heraus ein wenig bei der Bergung der Kuh zu und brüten über ihren neuen Spitznamen "The Unmentionables", bevor sie sich wieder auf den Weg nach Hause machen. Bildergalerie TMNT V1 14 02.jpg|Die Gedanken eines Gunshoes A TMNT V1 14 03.jpg|Die Gedanken eines Gunshoes B TMNT V1 14 04.jpg|Die Gedanken eines Gunshoes C TMNT V1 14 09.jpg|Der Fall kommt ins Rollen A TMNT V1 14 10.jpg|Der Fall kommt ins Rollen B TMNT V1 14 20.jpg|April in Nöten A TMNT V1 14 21.jpg|April in Nöten B TMNT V1 14 27.jpg|Die Schießerei am Gold Cow Corral A TMNT V1 14 28.jpg|Die Schießerei am Gold Cow Corral B TMNT V1 14 29.jpg|Die Schießerei am Gold Cow Corral C TMNT V1 14 30.jpg|Jäger des verlorenen Schatzes A TMNT V1 14 31.jpg|Jäger des verlorenen Schatzes B TMNT V1 14 33.jpg|Jäger des verlorenen Schatzes C TMNT V1 14 35.jpg|Das Finale A TMNT V1 14 36.jpg|Das Finale B TMNT V1 14 37.jpg|Das Finale C Trivia *thumb|200px|Casey und die Mirage StudiosDer Titel und ein Teil der Geschichte (der Showdown vor dem Versteck der Smengie Brothers) sind eine Hommage an den Film [http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Untouchables_-_Die_Unbestechlichen The Untouchables]. *An einer Stelle während Caseys Streifzug durch Northampton ist eine selbstironische Augenzwinkerei der Mirage Studios zu entdecken (siehe Bild). *CHET-ALARM: Als Casey an der Rezeption vom Hotel Northampton den Namen des Mannes im Anzug herausfinden will, gibt er sich als Mitarbeiter von "Chets Nachrichten-Lieferantenservice" ("Chet's Note Delivery Service") aus. *Im Originalheft erschien auch ein dreiseitiger Teaser-Comic zu einer neuen Science Fiction-Comicserie von Kevin Eastman und Eric Talbot mit dem Namen Melting Pot. In anderen Medien *Diese Geschichte ist die Basis für die 2003 Episode "The Golden Puck", jedoch mit weitgehenden Veränderungen bezüglich dem Hauptobjekt des Plots, dem Setting und den verwendeten Antagonisten. Neudruckversionen *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: A Quarter Century Celebration'' (2009) *''TMNT Ultimate Collection, Vol.3'' (August 2012) Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (Mirage) Kategorie:TMNT vol.1 (Mirage) Kategorie:Comics von Kevin Eastman Kategorie:Chet-Alarm